


Clumsy

by emeraldsage85



Series: Stucky Prompts [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 00:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11002467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldsage85/pseuds/emeraldsage85
Summary: Bucky's attempt at making breakfast turns into a catastrophe.





	Clumsy

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series of random prompts taken from around the web. I'll be adding to it whenever I get a bad case of writer's block and need a prompt to help me out.

Prompt:  Character B is really clumsy and messes everything up but A doesn’t care because they are just glad B is there. 

Steve awakes to the sound of the smoke alarm blaring from the kitchen. In his sleep-induced haze he bolts upright in bed and listens for the sound of bombs whistling overhead before realizing that it’s no longer the 1940’s and that he’s in Avengers Tower. He gives his head a shake when he realizes that the shrill beeping sounds nothing like an air raid siren.

Steve gets up, stumbles to his feet, and goes in search of a pair of pants. He pulls on his jeans from yesterday, not bothering with the zip or the button, and makes his way down the hall to the kitchen where the offending noise is blasting from. The pungent of smell of burnt toast assaults his nostrils.

“Sorry, did I wake you?” Bucky says from where he’s waving a dish towel in front of the smoke alarm.

“Yeah but it’s okay. It’s about time I got up anyway,” Steve says with a shrug.

On the kitchen counter there’s a blue and white checkered dinner plate with two squares of coal-coloured toast. Steve tosses them into the trash before inserting two new slices of bread into the toaster and pushing them down. He adjusts the knob to a lower temperature this time. “Here, let me get you a cup of coffee,” Bucky offers. He gets a mug from the cupboard with his left hand while making a grab for the handle of the coffee pot with his right.

Steve manages to say, “Buck, maybe you should-” before there’s a loud crash as the mug hits the marble counter top and shatters.

“Fuck!,” Bucky swears. He sweeps the shards of porcelain into his metal hand and then tosses them into the garbage can. “Sorry Steve, I know that one was your favourite,” he says apologetically.

“It’s okay, it’s just a mug,” Steve sighs. He pulls down the box of instant oatmeal he keeps in the cupboard above the microwave and opens the dishwasher to find a clean bowl. Meanwhile, Bucky has abandoned his attempt to pour coffee. He’s put the frying pan on the stove and turned the dial up to the maximum temperature. Steve turns it down a few notches when he’s not looking.

“I’m going to try making bacon this morning. Do you want some Stevie?” Bucky says proudly. Steve eyes him warily as he puts his bowl in the microwave.

“Do you remember how to cook bacon?” he asks.

“Not really. How hard can it be though?” Bucky says. He opens the fridge, pulls out the package of bacon, and promptly drops it on the floor. “Oops,” he murmurs. He picks it up and promptly smacks his head against the sharp edge of the marble counter top with a resounding crack as he straightens up.

“Bucky!” Steve cries. He rushes across the kitchen to where a dazed-looking Bucky is standing with the package of bacon in one hand and the other clutching his head. Steve pries Bucky’s hand away to reveal a small bleeding cut. “Sit down. I’ll get the first aid kit,” he says. He pushes Bucky into the nearest chair and goes to the bathroom to retrieve it.

When he comes back Bucky is still sitting there, wearing the same stunned expression, the plastic package of bacon still in his hand. Steve puts it back in the fridge before grabbing some gauze and antiseptic out of the first aid kit, then starts to clean the wound. “It’s not too bad. I’ll just put a bandage on it and you should be okay,” he says.

Bucky watches as Steve pulls some butterfly bandages out of the kit and applies them to his wound. “I’m sorry Stevie,” he murmurs. “I don’t know what’s wrong with me today, I’m just so clumsy all of a sudden.”

“It’s okay. You’re just having a bad morning,” Steve soothes. He smiles brightly and feels pleased when the corners of Bucky’s mouth turn up just a little. Steve leans down and kisses him on the forehead. “All better?” he asks.

“Yeah,” Bucky says and he’s grinning now. Steve returns to the bathroom. He’s just stowing the first aid kit back in its spot under the sink when he hears Bucky cursing up a storm. Concerned that something else has gone wrong, Steve rushes back into the kitchen.

“What’s the matter?” he asks worriedly. Bucky doesn’t reply because he’s too busy slamming a lid onto the frying pan that was left on the stove. Ever the improviser, Steve grabs the baking soda from the fridge and throws it in the general direction of the fire, liberally dousing both the stove and Bucky. Thankfully the flames sputter out quickly, leaving Bucky standing there with one hand still on the pot lid, the other brushing baking soda away from his whitened face.

The absurdity of the entire morning suddenly hits Steve and laughter bubbles up from his stomach into his throat. “Steve?” Bucky says in a confused tone of voice. Steve can’t speak. He can barely breathe and he clutches his chest as he howls at what a comedy of errors the simple act of making breakfast has become. Bucky’s face falls and suddenly he turns away. “Bucky?” Steve asks, feeling his mirth suddenly gone as quickly as it had come.

“I’m sorry,” Bucky says in a shaky voice but he doesn’t turn around. “I just can’t seem to get anything right, even making fucking breakfast. Everything just goes wrong all the time. I don’t even know why you want me here; I just make a mess of everything I touch.” Steve goes to him and puts a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“Look at me,” he says softly. Bucky reluctantly turns to face Steve and his eyes are sparkling with unshed tears. “It’s okay, really,” Steve consoles. He wraps his arms around his boyfriend and pulls him into a hug.

“It isn’t! Everything I’ve ever known is gone. I’m trapped in a place and time where I don’t know how anything works, just about everyone I ever knew is dead, and I have to live with what I did when Hydra had me so fucked up that I didn’t know who I was or where I was and I tried to kill you. Nothing is okay and it never will be again!” Bucky wails against Steve’s shoulder.

Steve runs his hand up and down Bucky’s spine in what he hopes is a comforting motion. “It will be, you just have to give it time Bucky. Getting used to everything isn’t going to happen overnight.”

When Bucky’s only reply is a loud sob, he continues, “I know it’s hard but we can do this together. When I came out of the ice I felt like I was completely alone in the world and it was the most horrible thing ever. I was so lost. But when I got you back it was like suddenly everything got so much easier. I know that’s because we’ve always been able to get through anything as long as we have each other. I don’t care if the entire kitchen goes up in flames because I love you and I’m just glad you’re here.”

“I l-love you t-too,” Bucky hiccups.

Steve pulls away and gently swipes a thumb across Bucky’s face, wiping away traces of tears and baking soda. He leans in for a gentle kiss and feels Bucky finally begin to relax in his arms. When they break for air Steve says,”I have an idea. Why don’t we get cleaned up and then we’ll go out for breakfast instead. There’s a new diner that I’ve been wanting to try.”

“Okay,” Bucky agrees. “After what just happened it’s probably better if someone else does the cooking this morning.”

“Go wash your face, you look like a ghost,” is all Steve says in reply.

“Jerk,” Bucky says.

“Punk,” Steve retorts.

Bucky gives him a brilliant grin and then disappears into the bathroom. Steve begins cleaning up the mess in the kitchen, humming happily to himself as he works. No matter what catastrophes happen, be it burnt toast or the end of the world, as long as he has Bucky Steve knows that everything will be fine.


End file.
